You Belong With Me
by devoted2clois
Summary: Lois sings at a club, unaware that Clark is watching her. Clois all the way baby! Rated T to be safe. Oneshot


**I was listening to some music on my phone and this song came on and I could just imagine Lois singing it. Enjoy…**

**You belong with me.**

"Oliver are you sure this is the place?" Clark asked Oliver on the other end of the line. He was standing outside a building with a large neon sign. _This place is just screaming 80's…but hasn't changed a bit since last time_ Clark thought while shaking his head.

"Yes Clark I'm positive. You will find Lois in there" Oliver insisted.

"Wait so why do I have to go in there exactly?" Clark asked.

"Because then you'll see that Lois does have feelings for you. Just trust me on this on okay." Oliver said. Before Clark had time to reply the phone beeped. _He just hung up on me!_

"Ok Clark come on. It's not that hard" Clark told himself, he walked up to the door and opened it. Nothing had changed since the last time he was here. There was still the bar to his left and the stage in front of him with a guitar, piano, drum kit and microphone. There was a crowd of people gathered by the stage. A tall man walked on the stage and up to the microphone.

"Ok everyone" he announced "next we have one of our regulars singing 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. Every one please welcome Lois Lane!" The crowd cheered and whistled as the man walked of the stage and Lois walked on. She went up to the microphone.

"Hi everyone it's great to see you here again. Now many of you know that I sing here to get my feelings out of me. Well I chose to sing this song because I am in love with my best friend and co-worker" Clark's jaw dropped to the ground in shock, and the crowd wolf whistled. Lois picked up the guitar and began to play. _Here goes nothing…_

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset,  
She's going off about something that you said,  
cause she doesn't get your humour like I do.

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night,  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,  
And she'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts,  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say your fine I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong. Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me."

The crowd cheered as Lois placed the guitar on the stand.

"Uum thank-you so much." Her eyes scanned the crowd before they locked onto Clark's eyes. "Oh my god" Lois' mouth hung open as she stared at Clark at the back of the crowd. Everyone turned around to see who she was looking at.

"Clark how long have you been here?" Lois finally asked.

"The whole time Lois" Clark replied walking closer to stage.

"Is this the guy you always sing about?" someone in the crowd shouted.

"Yeah" Lois whispered. "Clark why didn't you tell me you were here. I could've saved my self a lot of embarrassment" Lois continued as Clark made his way towards the steps to the stage.

"Lois, you're not the only one who sings here." Lois snorted.

"You, Smallville, Dorky Farmboy can sing?"

"Yes just as well as you, Lo, Mad Dog Lane can sing." Clark said as he walked onto the stage and up to the Lois who was still standing at the microphone. "Sit down Lois." She immediately obliged and walked off the stage to sit down at a table near the front of the crowd. Clark went up to the microphone.

"Hey guys. I'm Clark Kent. A few of you might recognize me from when I used to sing here a few years ago. I, like Lois, also choose which songs to sing by my feelings. You see, I'm in love with my best friend and co-worker." Clark looked at Lois "and this song reflects how I feel about her. It's called 'Hearbeat' by Scouting for Girls" Clark walked up to the piano and started to play.

"Am I alone in your heart?  
Have I hope with your heart?  
She's such a teaser, she's such a star.  
Give me a reason or gimme a chance.  
Am I alone in your heart, am I alone?  
It tears me apart.  
Am I alone?

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

Give me an evening, or give me a night.  
I'll show you the time, of your life.  
I'll walk you home safe, from the dark.  
I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart.  
But she won't come dancing tonight,  
She's having the time of her life.

Am I alone?  
Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
I skip a heartbeat for you.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

I skip a heartbeat for you"

Clark let out a sigh as the crowd applauded. He looked at Lois who's eyes were wide open in shock.

"I swear the person who wrote this song was thinking about you Lois." Clark joked causing the audience to laugh. "Seriously though Lois, come up here." Lois hesitantly stood up from her seat, and walked up onto the stage and stood next to Clark.

"Ok I'm here now what do you want?" Lois asked impatiently.

"Why didn't you tell me Lois?" Clark questioned.

"Tell you what" Lois said innocently.

"Tell me how you felt about me."

"Oh yeah that would've gone down well. I just walk into the basement 'Hey Clark, I love you. And guess what I've been having these dreams for the past month, and in every single one of them we're having sex' yeah that would've gone down really well. Besides why did I have to be the one making the first move? Why didn't **you **tell me how you felt?" Lois said crossing her arms.

"Because then **I **would've walked into the basement and said ' Hey Lois, I'm in love with you. Oh and how can I forget to tell you that I have the same dream every night of you kissed me right here then we made love on my desk.' Really I thought yours would've sounded better." Clark smirked.

"Really Clark? Your desk, that is so clique." Lois laughed.

"Sorry Lois. I'll remember that next time I dream about you" Clark said sarcastically.

"And I'll remember next time I want to tell you how I feel, I'll be the first to make a move" Lois fired back.

"Fine!" Clark yelled

"Fine!" Lois yelled back. They stood in silence.

"Meet halfway?" Clark questioned leaning closer to Lois.

"Good idea." Lois went up on her toes and closed the remaining distance between them. The crowd wooped and wolf whistled as Clark and Lois kissed like no one was watching. Their kisses were full of passion and desire. Clark pulled away from Lois and rested his for head against hers.

"Want to see a movie?" He asked.

"Why don't you just come back to my house and we can have a Die Hard marathon" Lois suggested as she pulled Clark off the stage and walked out of the club holding his hand.

"Aye aye…sailor" Clark smirked as Lois punched him playfully in the chest.

THE END

**I'm on a total Clois high from Pandora!! Someone should write about Lois getting pregnant from having sex with Clark in the future…I don't think I could write something like that. Review! Please *cute smile with puppy dog eyes***


End file.
